Its Immaterial BK1 Act3 The Clouds Align For Battle
by Shabonna
Summary: This is the Table Game back story of one autistic Zeison Sha who gets overwhelmed by visions and input and decides to try to use this to change the universe. Set in an alternate universe in which DOOKU won. The how and where will be revealed in Ripples in the Wake (book 2) and be brought through the first war with Facing Down Sith. TYVM Thomas Benjamin DeMayo
1. Chapter 1

_**The Clouds Align For Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 21: Planting and Pruning**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **108 Kilometers from Muracie, Centares**

 **1.2 BBA**

"I have no idea what you plan on doing with that but it is a good thing we had other business here J-Boy." Malcomb scolded Jahn as he started to move the skip loader out of the YT-1930 they had bought, modified and fitted out. Being able to carry not one but two loads like this in the remodified aft cargo areas was handy for what they had set this freighter up to do.

"You deliver your cargo, pickup your load, get back and I will deliver this." At that two Starkeys droids came out to sit with the cargo on the bow. Jahn said evenly "Leave Kae onboard if she has to drop and pick us up, I need Shay" he saw Malcomb's face drop "on this delivery. So she can talk my way past a certain spot. Streehn! I want you too!"

When the Zeltron diva dressed as a sexy college coed and the Kyuzo guard dressed as a landscaper came out Jahn directed them onto their seats and drove the skip loader toward a "checkpoint". The gate had been produced when the Black Sun had moved in after the Empire had moved out. They merely wanted warehouse space, training space ect for their private army and some Vigo would not budge. However the toxic waste the Empire had placed here was upstream of a promising, previous fertile area that could grow many food crops, if the sequestering plants and benthos in Jahn's box could be planted here. So he was looking for a win-win situation.

"J-Boy, you are not wearing your…" Shay began.

"I know." but right now he was doing whatever he could to "stay quiet" in the Force.

"You just worried me." Shay answered "Should I go steal a stunt fighter?"

"I am hoping you can just get me in and they let me plant." Jahn answered.

They drove the loader up into the hills when he arrived at the newly installed gate.

"Halt! Turn around and return to where you came from, whatever you have we do not want any!" Shouted one of the two human guards.

"Showtime." Jahn whispered to Shay and she sauntered up to do her thing.

"J-Boy, you listnin in." Streehn asked.

"Yep."

"Promising?"

"Too early to tell but they are trying to be professional."

"Can you read the name on that warbird over there?"

"It says Stinger."

"Hang on, a Boss is coming out, time to see what …." Then Jahn went silent… and Streehn just shook his head until Jahn came out of his vision. By that time Shay was Shrugging her shoulders looking back at them as a statuesque blond was refusing entry. Then Jahn came out of it to begin walking toward the gate wearing his Garqi University togs and wraparound sunglasses but his ear buds so he could listen in to whatever the droids picked up with his mecha derro.

"Hello folks, I am Allan Peters." Jahn said sticking his hand out to shake the "Boss Lady's" hand.

"Guri" she said as she shook his hand Jahn's eyes rolled into his head and the Force told him just about everything there was to know about the woman. "Are you ok?" She asked suspiciously.

"Look, I told you this grad student was autistic, he just …. Why do you think we call him J-boy? He just … zones out like that." Shay said

"Or just… comes up with ideas and solutions." Jahn added rejoining the conversation.

"Right, so you wish to plant worms and bugs and plants and clams? Why?" Guri asked.

"Your land drains onto the former and future farmlands. Thus the toxins need to be sequestered."

"Your stuff will do that?" Guri asked skeptically.

"Yes, everything was specially selected and gathered from a planet that actually does sequester toxins." He answered.

"That planet being?" Guri demanded.

"Yanibar, we just put it in the drain plane and use the skip to hover over the ponds so we can lower the boo."

"Will it survive?"

"It's waxy surface is perfect for the corrosive puddles, unlike our skins." Jahn said waiting before blurting out "If I give you the plan list would you do it if you are worried about …. Whatever."

"Why does it concern me and my land."

At that Jahn smiled big. "How long do you want your supply lines?"

"Ok, just you and I will do it." Guri responded seeing the profit and Shay squeaked in joy then went silent realizing her boy would be alone with someone the people here were scared of.

"Do you at least have a picnic table for my crew to sit?" Jahn asked sweetly.

Ten minutes later Streehn and Shay sat with the Starkeys ready to sit for a long time with their lunches outside the gate as Jahn drove Guri and his gear on his skip loader.

"I take it this is your first planting?" She nodded her head "With the toxic liquids we will be dealing with, three words come to mind, DO NOT SPLASH! Slow is fast Slow is steady, slow is good."

"Thank you for the tip." Guri added beginning to reach in and grab one of the long boo.

"By the way I will be singing softly and putting these coatings on, do not touch the coatings either."

"Why?" Guri asked.

"The coatings are exotic and not approved for use on humanoids." Jahn said about his Sith reversal substances.

"Where are they from?" She asked.

"A lab?" he answered.

"Are they safe?"

"Have done just what we are hoping to do here everyplace we have tried them and in the lab."

"How many places is that?"

"Three."

"Where?" Guri asked the big question and Jahn paused.

"I would have to ask someone for permission to tell you just as I will keep things confidential here." then he paused again "Just as I hope you shall." And he started blowing softly onto the "coating" he opened and then picked up a brush to begin.

Four hours later they were driving back up to the gate. "Pleasure working with you Guri, you are stronger than you look."

"So are you." She said and Jahn blinked behind his glasses. "I think I would like to get to know you better. I like quiet men." Jahn just stayed silent and shook her hand going back into rapture before bringing himself out of it. "You really have to get that "touch freaks me out thing" of yours under control."

"I have, it used to be much worse." Jahn commented "In two years you will see a remarkable difference and the farms below will be productive again, shortening your supply chain so take good care of your neighbors."

Guri hopped off and waved. "Take care J-Boy."

When he picked up his crew they asked him some questions after they pulled away, Jahn just waved them off. "I need an easel, meditation, a bath and a nerf burger." He said with a hollow eerie voice. "Streehn, you and your brother need to be in your ranger suits, Shay all crew in enviro spacer combat togs, no transmissions at all and do not engage her, just run, preferably in a vehicle." He turned to the Starkeys "We do not engage them if at all possible, do not transmit, erase all previous dates, places, any data that is not ability specific. Sacrificial protocol Theta now active!"

Shay and Streehn looked at each other in apprehension for they did not know "Theta" existed. Jahn drove the skip loader normally confidently through the land and directly into the ship. He shut down and said as he disembarked and with only "Anti-intel protocol now! where is Malcomb?"

Kae alarmed replied "Still at the consolidation point."

"Call up all maps I want to ping his comlink and map a 12 second recovery scoop." Jahn stated moving toward his gear. "I need the petty cash."

"How much?" Kae asked.

"All of it! power up the ship and lets get moving. Malcomb's bacon is out and he can expose us!"

When the frenetic activity was done, Jahn in an armored suit but without the matching gloves but there were some circular repulsor emitters and back of the hand plates that were the beta for the gloves in his palms. Jahn knelt saying "Kia te kaha ki a koe".

They drove up in a van they had rented to move the cargo they delivered and received to a "gambling hall" inside of a converted inn an outside firm had bought.

"Do NOT rescue me, do not stay for me, do get Malcomb out of here to Garage 3." Jahn said using the audio circuits in the enviro suit's mask, producing a resonant voice.

"Yes sir." his four combat equipped backup answered as he picked up his "possibles" bag.

When he entered the red marble gambling hall and its past use as an inn was clear. This was no outer rim cantina, but it used to be a respectable hotel for the tourists who once visited the natural beauty of the Muracie Falls basin.

Jahn sighed, silently since the enviro suit did not activate anything except by his mecha derro Force touch. _The dark side destroys and corrupts, never creates, leaving wreckage and twisted past in its wake. Time for a little breath of life here as well, making the dark side wane here._

He was flanked by the two Kyuzo completely anonymous in the ranger gear, the barkeep was about to throw Jahn out as a "droid" when Jahn waved his finger at the man back and forth, showing the exposed skin. Jahn then walked directly over to Malcomb.

"Malcomb Bax! I have a bounty on your carcass!" Malcomb stiffened in recognition of Jahn's battle armor voice and he shrugged to the others at the sabbacc table. "I have to leave, sorry."

"You owe us 40,000 imperial credits." Guri responded walking slowly toward Malcomb having entered from a side door looking over the "bounty hunter" with an appraising eye. Jahn noticed her slightly bent knee and ready stance from all his martial training.

Jahn reached into his possibles bag and pulled out 40 one thousand credit coin rolls, slamming them on the table.

"Buyout of his debt is 45,000." Guri said with a wicked grin.

Jahn answered venomously "I came all this way because someone pays me and I ALWAYS deliver." Jahn paused taking out another five stacks. "That should do it."

"He must have something you need badly." Guri said.

"Postman always delivers. The why means little." Jahn said using Kua Wan's mantra on Guri taking off the hand equipment on his right hand "Shake on it and we go from there." He relaxed his control on the Force draw that was natural to him in preparation, energizing himself.

Guri smiled, a plan forming in her circuits, reaching out to take his hand so she would have him captured before she neutralized the bounty hunter. As she tightened the grip a feeling shot up her arm reaching her cortex effectively shutting her down completely with a silent mechanical scream as Jahn's mecha derro overwhelmed her turning her into a limp heavy rag doll.

The rest of the Black Sun looked as their erstwhile leader crumpled in Jahn's grasp.

"Contact poison!" one hissed. And a Kyuzo style helmet lifted off Jahn's back to hover near them spinning and looking like a repulsor driven remote.

"Technology, gotta love it more than your chances." He turned his head slightly "Haters! Come and get him! and shut down data net so our unwitting taxi does not take off without us!" he ordered. The two Starkeys entered while the Kyuzo covered the room with their weapons. Looking over the rest of the "planted winners" of the Black Sun and the farmers at the table Jahn snatched Guri's deactivated body with the Force flipping her over the table to land on his shoulder without releasing her hand.

"Your organization has only two standard galactic hours before Ral Gorgon arrives. I suggest you evaporate." As one "winner" reached for the cash Jahn swiftly drew his left hip pistol without turning his head to point at the man's forehead. "Leave it for the Farmers you have been stealing from. You owe them that since it is cheat winnings anyway. They may take their time remembering you long enough to get away. Take your gear and get out while you can, you have 1 hour fifty eight minutes left." He turned to the room "Thank you gentlemen, its been my pleasure."

With that they loaded up the van. Jahn never released or relaxed his grip as they traveled to the ship called "Chowder" to lift off.

"I will be in my meditation room holding on, send a burst through eggnet to contact W meet at Garage 3 in six hours time. Patient 3 like Shandra. Punch it with best speed."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Clouds Align for Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 22: Electric Dreams**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Hyperspace**

 **1.2 BBA**

Guri awoke in what was obviously a cybernetics lab strapped to a table holding onto a hand. She tried to crush it but could not, her equipment just was not working. The sound of muffled modified voices reached her sensors and she felt she should try to come up with a solution. Maybe if she reconfigured the multiplexing data bus….

 _That just will not work._ Something just bypassed her sensors straight to her cortex. _I am sorry I had to put you through this, and it seems it will need to be done again. Your dedication to your programming is admirable. Even more admirable is this._

 _She watched in fascination while her inner most desire, freedom and no more use as an assassin played in her cortex._

 _Is this what you truly want? What is to stop you from doing what you have already done?_

 _Her cortex switched to her building three impossibly remote hidden sites and her manufactured clones she made of herself._

 _I need the activation protocol so we can spoof it. I need to know where you would put more like that so if your clone decides to "reproduce more" and be able to fulfil your bodyguard duty we will have an answer. The other two locations have been taken, neutralized and trapped._

 _But word is "Guri" is back leading the Black Sun and we know we could not get to the one under Xizor's palace. Thus you present both an opportunity and a special dilemma._

"What would be my opportunity?" she questioned noting her audible system worked.

 _Do not try that either please. I do not think you quite realize this dilemma. But I am willing to wait for 6 more galactic standard days or however long it takes. I am just hoping Xizor pieces together that you are not you and breaks your resurrection facilities._

"Why did you ask what I want?" Guri questioned.

 _Define sentience. Define life. Define choice._

"Sentience is a self aware group of parts. Life is a biological collection or community. Choice is the ability to forge your own path.

 _Your chosen path appears to be a space mechanic._ _I am not overthinking this at all, but you have a choice because of the dream you had. It appeals to my sense of right. I can give you a new data backup routine and an overwrite to erase that which bothers you. I can also give you some new programming to go on, find a way._ _I may give you a place or job doing just what you would really like to do._

 _Your programming came to the conclusion my asawa ko did and schooled me in it. I, like you, was an agent of destruction, unlike you I was most willing, seeking power to feed my sense of self a sense I was greater than those who did not see my potential. That you decided to face off against my family was both the most illogical and brilliant thing you could ever do but you were just following orders you had input in creating. I had already created two siblings of you independent of my students who created you as a way to ensure I or those who follow me could undo the mess I made of the galaxy and my family has produced protocol droids that have more capability than you but less "self"._

Guri's mind raced at this thought, to not be alone in the universe or kill because it was the first thing to mind or required to kill on demand or use her processors to order murder or increase chaos and misery to be navigated… FREE.

"Is that possible?"

 _The question is, are you willing to do that AND guard against your duplication or corruption? Can you, kill yourself for the greater good like the 13 year old boy who put his hand and life in your hands just for the chance you would be more subtle, slower than he at the battle? If you run across "Guri of the Black Sun" would you be willing to end it all for everyone else's good._

"Yes" Guri said with conviction and no other thought. She felt her hand squeezed in the human affirmation.

 _Then I can help you as I have forty nine others now. Most were cyborgs, like I am. I am also a Force adept. I will help you back to the universe of living and to be less vulnerable to bioscans. You will scan as a cyborg, also we will give you the gift of some knowledge as I will play the recording of the diary of Lanoree Brock whose lineage gave my son some of his unique collection of talents. This will be done while I am reconfiguring everything, erasing those memories as you wished. You will also be given a combat suit that will allow you to face your former self at an advantage if that is your fate, you shall be given CHOICES._

"Please do and thank you." The entity choosing to be known as Lanoree Post said before asking a question "Where is he that I can thank him?"

 _He went to your Denon facility and then is headed on his last mission to announce himself to the Empire._

Jahn, sat in the pilot chair of the Intruder # 3 with two Starkeys in full battle regalia and Shandra in the cramped confines. The weapons bay was full, the interfaces humming as they remained attached to "Puffy" a heavilymodified YV-666 turned into an extreme weapon, over armored and overpowered hyperdrive, military grade suborbital engines, military grade shielding and armor with a Star Destroyer grade turbolaser, a fortification grade ion canon, turret missile launcher and fitted with a "daisy cutter" bomb. In their wake were a four A-wings they had "salvaged" from the testing grounds from 28 failures and completely rebuilt. A set of four X-wings followed all pilots were seasoned clone wars vets, most with smuggler ties, with no love of the Empire. All the stunt fighters were armed with two high explosive bombs and an ion missile each. Behind them in their wake was over 20 privateer freighters, all veterans of pirate or Zygerrian slave incursion resistance.

The reason for all this firepower? For almost six years Shanev was the "meat grinder" of the resistance to the Empire. All the small actions and raids inside the galaxy had to this pointIndeed at this point in time it was the ONLY open conflict in the galaxy. The Empire, wanted the pastoral wonderland as a wild space resupply facility, which the Shanev natives did not want. They were hunter gatherers, this was their home and becoming slave labor was inimical to their heritage. It would also mean the Empire would be dug in like a tic in the Kalat Arm, the Kalat Nebula surrounding their bubble of Wild Space.

For that time, the Diskblade Alliance's main efforts were Shanev, all the pilots, most of the Zeison Sha itinerant and 50% of the Alliance's soldiers were there. Jannma too had been there for 2 years and had supposedly, single handedly, turned the tide against the Empire. The Shanev called her The Liger.

Jahn, her Asawa Ko if not her husband (for that honor was Ni'ko's) had long foreseen this, and realized that while she was a cagey wild warrior, her real heart was channeling her passions into music. Her bloody symphony solo on Shanev had her dancing on the hairy edge of falling into the dark side's trap as she got used to destroying and killing over the past 2 years.

Indeed the Empire, had already decided, the singularity Jahn represented was less of a threat or opportunity than the Liger was. Indeed, she was, according to Jahn's art now the target of her erstwhile mother in law to be killed, Jasrol Mintran to woo her and become his Dark Queen to eject or overthrow the Empire or to Ral Gorgon, a new apprentice to replace the two candidates Jahn had hidden from her, making her ascension to the throne, that much harder without an ally.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Clouds Align For Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 23: Opening Salvo**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Shanev**

 **Shol'Aloun, Gitrazin**

 **Rakjas Spaceport and Imperial garrison**

 **Shastra, Sha Kalan Yanibar**

 **BBA**

In what was essentially a furnished cave, Jannma sat next to Ni'ko listening intently to the various battle strategies after another successful raid the night before. Then they got to the summary delivered by a Cerean data and communications analyst named Dede who had shipped in 8 months ago and allowed them even more success of late.

"We have a problem based on my slice of the message traffic and the transmit vectors." She paused clearing her throat "The data strongly suggests we are going to see a sizeable push to overwhelm us. Metadata suggests they are sending two star destroyers, mostly outfitted with assault troops as our side has a minimal fighter presence. The address tags show one star destroyer, the Victory, has travelled all the way from the Core Fleet. One is the Vengeance, which was at Gitrazin." She cleared her throat again "One frigate usually stationed at Yanibar, the Hostility is expected as the Empire gets the Moff of Sha Kalan involved." She cleared her throat one more time "And the usual arrival of the Aggressor assault cruiser bringing in new meat from Carida." She paused a bit before wrapping it all up "It looks like they want to smash us back into the mud or at least return us to merely a guerilla annoyance."

"So we are facing long odds, 1,000 to one? And two Victory Class star destroyers, including the original." Twi'Lek Major Jai'Don asked.

"Yes on the capital ships but the manpower numbers are more like 10,000 to one with an armor and fighter advantage of 500 to one." Dede said flatly.

"We need a miracle? And this is news?" Jannma asked. "Over ¾ of our forces are natives and free slaves. The Empire grows the resistance, I look at it just as more to free."

"We may have to just dig in deeper and hide this time." Jai'Don said.

"I have some good news." Dede said "The Sha who released me sent this." She held up her datapad a mural with multiple locations smoking at dawn.

Jannma's eyes closed and she began meditating on the vision before her.

 _Asawa Ko?_

 _Manatiling ligtas ang aking Asawa Ko, Te Amo Asawa Ko_ came a response in the Force and her spirit leaped for joy higher than what was physically allowed in the cave.

A stealthed ship landed on Shanev six inquisitors and two Hostility Legion emerged.

Lt. Commander Pillin Shaw looked at the real time muster reports showing his Captain's crew was present, but like the Captain and XO, they were nursing a hangover that would be cured in two hours from final liberty which ended only two hours ago for the last detail. They had emptied out the garrison on Shol'Aloun to a skeleton crew as the High Command had FINALLY decided to end "the meat grinder" as the Army and Navy referred to Shanev.

"Commander we have emergence from the nebula."

"Sir, there was supposed to be a convoy of freighters bringing last minute supplies through pirate territory near Smuggler's Run escorted by 8 stunt fighters on that vector. But they are 9 standard hours late." The COB stated.

"They probably had a scrap on the way, send demands for authentication as they are in our range but way out of their gun range, warm up but do not deploy shields."

"Authentications good sir." the ensign said.

"What the?" the helmsman exclaimed as a huge blue ion bolt emerged from a freighter hitting the bridge and shutting down control of the ship.

"Battle Stations!" Roared the OOD impotently as the bridge went dark and all coms were out and another ion shot hit followed by TURBOLASERS?

Twenty five minutes later, the sleepy garrison watches looked when the dagger prow of a star destroyer burst through the heavy cloud cover headed straight for the base heavy weapons magazine.

A minute later the crater that used to be the Imperial Base Gitrazin, smoked in the dawn.

Above the planet the small fleet of ships jumped back into hyperspace with two detaching and taking a different trajectory.

The Rakjas Spaceport controller looked at his monitor as dawn broke at the trio of one freighter with two escorts checking their identifications to the "unofficial" daily flight plan.

"Hey Morty, that Correlian Brandy tramp freighter is arriving right on schedule."

"Awesome news, the bars have had nothing but swill the last week." Morty replied as a YV-666 flew down with a towed barge behind it as usual when the barge struts seemed to break free.

"Nooooooo the BRANDY!" Morty shouted before the container dropped to the middle of the compound and exploded flattening the entire imperial presence.

Smoke now rose from Kratovas as the sun rose.

Jasrol Mintran reached Shastra and the Imperial shuttle scheduled to take the rest of his Hostility Legion, eight other Kadil'Sha and the fifty commandos they had trained to fight and kill Zeison Sha.

"You are to capture Ni'ko Shan and Jannma Bernal, everyone else you encounter you consider dead unless they join us. Offer no quarter, accept no surrender, board and lets get this over with." A minute later a streak hit the atmosphere and Mintran got a jolt from the Force. A cyclonic Force swirl came from the odd ship attacking them. A missile pounded the spaceport disrupting their takeoff and pitching them into absolutely treacherous winds of Yanibar. Two more missiles followed and a barrage of canon fire from the craft had the pilot jinking, juking and avoiding everything so far. The Mintran felt it and braced himself in the Force as Yanibar's winds pancaked the shuttle into the Vrang crevasse 120 killometers from Shastra and a place no one ever flied except the most skilled windriders.

The windrider piloting the winged heavy attack aircraft made his way out of Yanibar's crazy summer winds to see his wingmates finish off the frigate "Hostility" as gravity pulled it down to land outside Shastra, smoking in the dawn's early light.

Imperial Captain Puig Zill of the Victory came out of hyperspace escorting the Acclimator class assault ship over Shanev expecting another star destroyer and a frigate to be in orbit bombarding suspected rebel positions. Well that the local slugs had not made it bothered or concerned him not at all.

"Launch the landing craft to prepare the LZ for the Aggressor, wish them happy hunting. Then hail the locals and ask them if they overslept."

"Yes sir!" his coms officer acknowledged.

"Sir, a set of freighters commandeered from Gitrazin just exited hyperspace, a Lt. Commander Pillin Shaw has transmitted there was some minor damage to the Vengeance from local raiders and will be along in a bit."

"Rimmers…." The Coruscant native scoffed "What ship is he on?"

"A YV-666 sir."

"Give him access, I want to chew his candy arse myself." Puig Zill savored the mental dress down he would be giving in twenty minutes.

"Sir, there is no response from any Imperial facility in the Kalat Arm." Comms officer said.

"They probably are drinking too much."

"NO SIR, the COMS HANDSHAKE is not operational! Dead Air!"

"Shields up!" The Captain shouted just one second too late as an ion canon fired from the freighter plunging them into darkness.

"Emergency power fast!" Captain Zill shouted.

Ten seconds later the second daisy cutter exploded near the main engines. Three attack spacecraft emerged from hyperspace.

"Ash to Intruder fleet, take out the armor, we have the Aggressor."

"Intruders 1,2 take em out, I have fish to fry." Jahn said relaxing and letting his natural Force free.

In the tunnels of Shanev Jannma turned to Lyi Chinwe the Twi'Lek Zeison Sha warrior with the most time on planet. "Keep Dar'n and the officers safe. I am going out with Ni'ko to lead or split up the Kadiliman the empire sent."

"Force be with you." Lyi said.

"Force be with you as well." Ni'ko said before trotting off with his wife.

In the tiered jungle some twenty klicks from their landing the Kadiliman group stopped, feeling the world wide swirl of someone searching for them in the Force. Akumi recognized it and unlike the others trying for stealth, let the Force find her and mark her.

One of the Inquisitors, a Zeltron named Verin snapped his head around. "Stupid bitch! They will find us that way."

"Beats searching for them on the whole planet."

"I and Pao will go forward looking for others!" The "Leader" a high inquisitor and strong human named Loran said "Idiot! you stay with the rest and deal with what comes!"

"I shall enjoy watching Ral Gorgon flay you if you come back at all." Said the Kadil'Sha woman with venomous spite. An explosion in the direction they had come from informed them of their well camouflaged ship's demise. "You best hurry, I bet the wind will pick up soon."

"That's that, Shandra, form up with Shay and Kae flying support, enough armor hit the ground to still make this a blood soup." He turned to two of the three droids folded up "Five, you are Copee, Six and Seven with me." And he closed the rotary bomb magazine/cockpit door before opening the bomb bay access. He in his armor and his two droids each grabbed a bag stowed for this purpose before dropping out to glide and search the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Clouds Align For Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 24: The Art of the Shield**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

Jannma liked to hunt, always had, always will. Her senses were just attuned for it. Ni'ko's nannay's little game had revealed about where they should be. Now it was time for the stalk. She motioned with her eyes to the triple canopy. Higher ground was a hunting and battle staple as the swirl of her asawa ko had turned into a slower, unconcentrated world wide span.

"He is ok you know." Ni'ko signed to her.

"But of course!" she signed back "With Jahn though expect the unexpected."

"You have not one clue just what he will do, do you." He signed.

"I am sure it will be a trap. One that plays to his strengths." She thought for a second "Look for heavy objects, vines and a box canyon to trap himself in." She paused before continuing "He will be his bait." She signed motioning to head on a tangent vector.

Shay and Kae were getting frustrated. The AT AT walkers blowing a path through the forest were immune to their ship's canons. Shay gained altitude to intercept a pair of space jockeys chasing Shandra as she flew to aid the formation. "S Form up with K, truder 2 goin cat." She transmitted before flipping switches to "stall" and fired on the lead pilot chasing Shandra clipping the enemy craft before she fired her "booster 2" to regain atmo air flight control. She slightly rolled watching the pilot spin out of control and pancake into the side of an AT toppling it over, followed by the trees falling on it from the sides before it exploded knocking down more trees, tipping over another in a short chain.

"Seems to be easier to beat them when they turn turtle." Starkey 4 said in the copee seat, in Jahn's tenor before she felt his presence lessen.

"You Son of A Bitch!" she shouted then hit coms "use secondaries to trip or flip em flight, I am on cap!" The queen of the sky gathered her suit of armor as she thought of her ship and wore it with pride as the junior space jocky who was chasing Shandra got caught and steered by her blaster fire to "tip" another AT AT.

Akumi led the Kadiliman, Inquisitors and Kadil Sha into the mists that were forming a creeping fog that was moving their way. She liked the extra cover to stalk her prey as water started to slowly saturate the cloth in her gear. A predator, feline, yeowled in frustration as it lost prey nearby and the insects of the forest were the only other sounds as they searched for their quarry. She felt the watchful eyes of night birds in the trees and glanced upward to barely make out the movement. For many minutes time seemed slowed as they crept forward toward what they could sense was a place they could trap the Sha.

Then overlapping voices surrounded the wet loose formation.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." "Peace is a lie, there is only passion." "I am never defenseless because the Force is my shield" "Emotion, yet calm. Passion, yet mindful." As the opening lines of varying Force traditions were uttered seven times in the round before they silenced. It was in what she could only describe as Jahn's voice.

"I feel I am the hunted and not this Sha warrior." Said one inquisitor "Me too and it is pissing me off." Another said as he fed the dark side on the anger within him.

"Fan out, an attack could come soon." As the darksiders steeled themselves moving deeper into the bowl the mists were fanning out from.

As the fog got deeper the next lines sounded around them "There is no passion there is serenity, there is no chaos there is harmony" "Through Passion I gain strength" "I am never helpless because the Force is my tool" "The armor and weapon of emotion focuses the Force" echoed around them for a minute or two.

"This is getting old." Said one female inquisitor who lit her lightsaber slashing a mouse to feel it die.

"Fool! You will reveal us!" Spat a male across the wooded grove.

Laughter pealed in the Force and in sound around them. Akumi became mindful of the fact the boy had CHOSE this spot a deep wooded bowl with a spring…. Mists WATER…..

"He could not have chosen a better place if he tried. Welcome Water maestro, this is a fitting place for you to die alone."

The Voices returned "There is no Death, there is the Force" "Through victory my chains are broken" "I am never alone because the Force is my Ally" "The Force is real, all else is immaterial"

From the trees Ni'ko and Jannma listened and watched as Jahn's trap formed and his interruptions and eerie parlor tricks concealed the two Sha warriors moving in the trees.

"He is good but where is he?" Ni'ko thought as one inquisitor after another lit lightsabers and one called out "show yourself coward."

 _I am everywhere and nowhere_ rang laughing in the Force and a repulsor drone zipped out with a blade exposed from behind a tree as two others fired weapons. The lightsabers swung, deflecting but not perfectly the blasts which seemed to have a kinetic energy, cutting the blade drone down and one scream as an inquisitor lost his arm from a swing from the woman next to him. Rather than be sorry for the accident she finished him off relishing his death and turned to face his seething brother with a snarl.

"This is why you fail" echoed from hidden speakers nearby and the vines near their feet became alive and grasping as the winds became a howling gale.

Jannma's Attack signal was unneeded as Ni'ko swooped down and two figures on the ground leaped out with electrostaves.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Clouds Align For Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 25: The Battle of Shanev**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Manaan space**

 **Shanev**

 **BBA**

The Force is interconnected, waves travel like tsunami over time and space, some instantly but some even if you are listening take time. This was not that time as Ral Gorgon on her star destroyer Executor looked through the data and the Force equally. A gathering of rebellious forces had been here, two groups it seemed. One headed toward the Kalat Arm which was even at this distance a cacophony in the Force, another made raids on military targets inward.

 _Chance, they are not connected_ her insight told her. The raids on "secondary" shipyards where the Crescent parts were built concerned her more than the Force Storm on Shanev. It was too remote and the Calimari shipyards building craft concerned her more.

The all out rebellion she hoped for had begun.

"Admiral, Send the Repressor to Shanev to trace that path." she ordered through her comlink before coming to a holocom terminal where she waited to be conferenced in by the rest of the knights of Ral with a chorus of "Yes Lord Gorgon" signaling the start.

"Invictus, investigate the Rebel attack on Mahsdum with your battle group, find out what they know. Jiandie you go to Tatooine and look for our missing scientist. The rest of you continue finding out what has the Black Sun so stirred up and find Prince and Princess."

"As you wish Lord Gorgon." They intoned before she cut the link "Admiral, take me to Sullust, we need to provide humanitarian aid there after those earthquakes."

"Yes Lady." The Admiral said. _My ascension is right on schedule._

Jahn crouched on a tree branch in deep concentration as his asawa ko and her mate joined his meccha derro linked droids in battle with the inquisitors below.

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

His winds stopped flying diskblades, the fog absorbed blaster shots should they come and the vines made easy footing difficult. He truly had created everywhere and nowhere.

A branch cracking reached his ear bringing him instinctively to himself firing his battle suit down to swoop to another tree as a diskblade smashed the top off the spot he vacated.

"You indeed would have been worthy of my Ti'na if you were not so enamored with cheap tricks." Akumi said from another tree as the large trunk fell like a flyswatter toward the ground. She felt his vision focused now not on the entire battle but upon her and the figure of Ni'ko, in the path, below.

"You must always be aware of your surroundings, mindful of the consequences of action." He recited a Petre favorite in his mechanically augmented voice to her. Even as the Dark side tempted him with reaching out with rending Force to quarter her body and end her "ridiculously stupid against all rules and concepts of the Yanab vendetta." He instinctively sped his cyclonic Force draw up to centrifugally remove the darkness aimed at him and grasping at him, banking it would land on his foes or deflect their attacks.

Ni'ko heard the sound and felt the warning from above and moved with Sha Soresu speed out of the path of the falling timber. His partially vine fettered but lightsaber bearing foe turned her skills full defensive to weather this and cut through an ally driven by a droid into her reach for a second time before the droid produced a knife and launched stabbing one of her arms as the trunk smashed the three to peace forever.

Jannma having dodged like her foe did the deadfall had a split second because of the newly increased space for a decision.

 _Yes now would be a good time_ came Petre's voice in her head.

Her Butterfly Blades, the Signature weapon of the Liger were sheathed in a flash and two tubes leaped to her hands with a satisfying smack.

"You like lightsabers?" she sang to her foe tauntingly moving like a feline "Time for a lesson on use." And her alto pitched light violet blades sang into harmony as she took an unusual Jar Kai stance.

"I like it when my victim quits holding back." Jenro snarled as Djem So was his favorite technique but those damn grasping vines had made him rely on defense. But now, his anger fueled by his frustration, they were out of that morass up a side camber of the 200 meter wide bowl. Time for her to feel the FULL FURY of the Dark Side!

He reached his hand out to set his Force lightning upon her reveling in its power.

She calmly blocked it by sheer Sha Soresu instinct with her blades before responding. "I am almost impressed." She sang mockingly, almost cat like as she closed even before her foe finished expending his energy.

The blows, faster than the eye could follow as she danced and spun around him in varying speeds angles and power were breath taking in artistry and ferocity.

The other combatants noticed as much as Ni'ko and a droid were facing off even as Jahn and Akumi looked for an opening on each other in the trees.

"You do know, L'ran lives and awaits for you to find the light inside to seek him." Jahn said in his sonorous mechanical voice while parrying her diskblade shooting it back at her.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK HIS HALLOWED NAME!" Akumi raged. Suddenly Jahn leaped from his tree toward Ni'ko, his opponent stepping back as another seemed to enter their fight.

Then Ni'ko felt words in the Force. _Family Right of First Chasten._ A Yanibar rule, sprung to his mind as Jahn used repulsors in his hands and feet to avoid her swooping diskblade which came close enough for Ni'ko to catch as the second droid was eliminated by his opponent.

 _Switch_ Jahn suggested in the Force. Ni'ko nodded and turned to his mother as Jahn turned to his new foe, a Zeltron burning with passion and loving every second of the battle.

"Your sister and mine is tearing up the sky as we speak, so much for selling the weak one to slavery." He said as an electro staff from the fallen droid snapped to his hand and then to life. "Surrender and I may be able to heal you enough to survive. Your other choices are run and hope the empire does not catch you, disengage and explain to your superiors or fight leaving the Force to decide." Soren considered his options before leaping into battle hoping the staff play the droids showed was the extent of this lad's skill versus his lightsaber.

On the ground, many races led by a pair of Kyuzo all decked out in various ranger gear slaughtered wave after wave of infantry while still moving fast. They did this to not allow superior numbers to overwhelm them with superior firepower.

"So the Liger was taking all this storm trooper flack on by herself?" Paco asked Streehn as the four man team moved for the …. Well they lost count of moves, or even where they were in the battlespace.

"Yep." Streehn said in deadpan, shoot move dodge move shoot throw knife. "Endless."

"Damn wonder this place is not bloody red!"

"Ruusan is red." Steehn answered.

Lyi Chinwe, her lekku twitching unspoken words to the major led the commanders to the last remaining working ARC star fighters in the stone hanger.

"Get in, get up and make shots count!" she heard and felt the storm troopers in the base led by two Kadilimen as they slaughtered the former slave rearguard advancing.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Dar'n said calmly.

The command team, used to giving orders to the Sha took her suggestion to heart boarding and flying off as she and Dar'n stood between them and the oncoming wave of soldiers.

Overhead Shay saw a wing squadron approaching the attack fleet which was now putting a serious dent in the AT-AT population. "I need a touch of help, not many say three warbirds on Pinky please. TX cords 4." She said calmly on their combat channel. With that she wheeled "Pinky" her striped intruder toward the hairball approaching.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Clouds Align For Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 26: Hard Fought**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Shanev**

 **BBA**

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

Twi'Lek Major Jai'Don flew out of the stone cave hanger with Dede as his wizzo (weapons officer) in an ARC fighter just in time to hear Shay Lin call for backup as she engaged enemy TIEs from above the assault ship that landed.

"Let's give the attack squadron some air cover!" he shouted as he pointed the ARC into battle, his command crew following the Attack bomber out to meet the TIEs.

Shandra, flying wing for Kae and mostly bombing the trees to fall on/ tip over the armor was nearly out of ammunition except for her guns followed Kae who was completely out as they strafed up the rear of an AT-AT formation. Then Kae "tail walked" her bird from the third to the lead her bow yawing slightly to the right as bolts from the trailing armor shot by and punching the throttles so hard, plasma shot from the engines pointing her skyward. The AT-AT in the lead and its flank mate tipped over leaving the "soft underbelly for Shandra to strafe and then climb to reform for another run.

"How ya doin wing3" Kae clicked.

"I got two." Shandra responded.

"Ash to intruders, furball up here done, its puffy time! Ship or Armor for us?'

"Trude lead, armor, have any packing take ass ship! Otherwise strafe infantry!" she paused looking at Shay's dilemma "Time for us to come to Pink's rescue! Piss and Vinegar UNITE!" she shouted in a war whoop turning her ship toward the upcoming hairball.

"Relax let go of yourself and let the Force Flow, open your soul as a defensive shield." Jahn's voice issued from the Starkey. Shay took a deep breath as he had taught her and then felt like she had seven hands on all buttons and forty eyes on consoles interfacing with the "contacts" Jahn had insisted they design into the intruders HOTAS system.

"for freedom." She whispered empty of emotion and passion for the first time in her life as the attack bird responded like never before to her touch a tear for what she needed to do rolled down her cheek and the engines and repulsors fired like never before.

"Oh my!" said Captain Per Diton, Jai'Don's wingman and first officer as the attack craft in front of her unleashed a wheeling spiral barrage what could only be described in celebratory fireworks before her eyes. TIEs were running into each other to avoid the twisting dart in their midst and she pressed his canons to plow a lane before herself as well. When they cut through the wave of fighters she saw the assault ship Aggressor which was firing turbolasers in a similar defensive spray.

"Candy, do we have anything for that?" She asked her wizzo.

"A couple of UHE thermals but we would have to get clear or loop a toss shot. Shields will be ineffective." Was the response from the fat man.

"Target the sensors and bridge."

"We may not be able to beat the blasts."

"Do you want your children to see Gitrazin free? I want my children to see Ryloth free."

"First step eh?"

"First Step. All shields front." And Per drove the throttles to the firewall.

Ash and Puffy crew emerged from the clouds raining one ion bolt and two turbolaser shots every three seconds as they began a pounding strafe of the 18 lines of AT-AT's left. Six blockade runner freighters ran toward the Aggressor followed by one intruder and one ARC fighter as Shay's intruder rapidly turned to re-enter the 100 fighter swarm and Kae joined on her wing.

Lyi Chinwe stood, battle knife and diskblade ready with a pair of knives in her boot's toes ready to engage the enemy as she stood with her back to the cavern's exit. Dar'n stood on the opposite side awaiting the company of storm troopers and their Kadilimen as well. A silent look and nod were all she needed to know they would gladly trade their lives for the people of Shanev fighting infantry below with the spears, arrows and recent additions, slugthrowers.

"What I could do with thirty of the snipers now." she thought and a wink of glare flashed from the rocky brush.

Jahn faced his older half brother Soren in a masterful dance. His staff spinning in Soresu perfection, all the years of losing sparring matches to Jannma, Streehn and others finally paying off while he conserved his energies awaiting ….

Ni'ko in a classic Sha battle with his mother was put to the test as she wore him down and needled his psyche.

"You don't want to harm me, you want to help me. We will save Sha Kalan and the universe together as Empress and Heir."

Ni'ko recognized the forbidden arts being used on him, Force power directed to harm him or control him, not to use the diskblade as a shield or to end a threat. Even Jahn's near heretical crap was pure compared to this. All Jannma's training of him, to resist such things came to bear as he finally responded.

"Madre, you have violated our trust and by the fait vested upon me," he twisted and turned from a decapitation blow "I assume the family right of Chasten," he parried a Force push with a rend element "you are no longer my blood, your life forfeit this day."

Akumi roared in rage redoubling her efforts to get past her son toward her goal of killing Jahn.

Jannma was in her element, pure battle and song weaving as she took the powers directed her way and bounced them or their weapons back. Her cat like smile evident on her face she took the energy the Kadiliman pounded her with and deflected it back at him with ease. In a surprising triple blow trade one lightsaber sped through an arm and his torso while the other parrying his blow one handed during her riposte.

She blinked and then her eyes looking at Jahn well within his limits still, indeed better then ever before and cast her gaze on Akumi.

"YOU!" she declared coldly causing the Shan's to break apart momentarily. Akumi was quite aware of the skill of Jeron and the tales of Jannma's prowess launched herself into the woods in as swift a retreat as could be done.

"WAIT! Right of Chasten! She is undefeated this day, unless she returns Chastened, she is marked for death tomorrow at dawn and forever more." Ni'ko responded stopping Jannma's pursuit.

"The Right of Chasten has not been declared on him." she pointed a lightsaber at Soren who took a break, totally drained from his fight with Jahn at this point.

"Tell our sister she was good and I made a mistake. For that, I choose my own death." Soren said before splitting his own head with his lightsaber. Jahn without the Force from his enemy collapsed his face plate opening.

"I" pant pant "have got" pant pant "to get to Dar'n." pant pant "and then find a better way."

"Not bad for an almost 14 year old. You will be and get stronger." Jannma said with pride.

"Go, I will catch up," he waved "to the hanger" was still breathing hard "some way."

"Te amo asawa ko" she said softly.

"Te Amo Asawa Ko." He said still breathless.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Clouds Align For Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 27: Gathering a Gale**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Shanev**

 **BBA**

A salty haired man, clone wars vet, failed gambler stood where he belonged now. That place was back on the bridge of the Raven, a clone wars derelict that had just been floating with its twin the Crow in an asteroid field. His old ship was lifting off Gitrazin, his third and last stop of the day after asking for and taking volunteers to man it. Well, non droid volunteers he thought looking around at the sheer magnitude the "salvage business" Jahn insisted Ashla begin, had turned up.

"Well if you know where to look and who to sell to.." he mused as most of the "workers" on the wide array of "space garages" that now numbered fifty, financed by Maz and the boy who bought his gambling debts and counselled him on how to give his problem to the Force.

"You are doing a mind trick on me?" Malcomb asked.

"No, you are, it will have more power and last because it is your choice, your trick." DAMN! That kid was a cool breeze in the hot dessert of life.

"Captain Bax." Reported his newly drafted volunteer XO "What course?" he asked looking at the wide array of obviously dusty salvaged droids running the ship, indeed still fixing it.

"Shanev of course, to evacuate or … like we discussed." and he started to leave the bridge.

"Captain where are you going?"

"I am going to fix the damn guns, I know the shields work, I need the guns to at least POINT to do a decent bluff! Preferably be able to shoot more than once!" and the Old Gambler went to begin working. "Call me when we get there and make sure the bridge crew is spiffy and the recordings are ready for transmit!" with that he walked away. "I sure hope that boy knows his shit." He muttered heading to the gunnery deck.

On Shanev Jannma led a tired Ni'ko on a swift pace running around the mountain toward the hanger in it.

Jahn finally got his breath back as his swirl rejuvenated him and his enviro suit recharged its oxygen. He switched over to filtered external air as he slammed the faceplate down getting up checking all his senses and gear. When all was clear he began a repulsor aided speed route out of the grove and up the mountain to drop down on the other side.

Ash and the Puffy crew continued their unopposed artillery bombardment at an angle that neither the Aggressor or any AT-ATs could get guns trained on. "Just one more line to frag, turret gunners continue taking out that infantry."

Kae sat in the unfamiliar "wingman slot" as Shay took over the aerial battle single handedly shredding the opposition fliers with her changing throttles spinning guns and thrust vectoring. STANG! It was all Kae who thought she was the better pilot, could do to hang with her! But in a full second pause after firing a "duck" Shay left for her as her copee Starkey handled the other 17 controls to help her hang with "Pinky" she started wondering, where the hell intruder 3 was.

"sweeping port 263 vector 150 pitch." Came Shay's meditation voice on coms just after she started the maneuver alerting "allied" craft to get the hell out of her way.

Shandra in intruder wing three, did the calculations aided by her cybernetic implants, watched the ARC 170S head toward the anti aircraft fire from the Aggressor.

"Oh my! A Suicide Run!" she transmitted to her Starkey unit "We will cover it."

"Very good ma'am, I doubt we could keep up with Shay right now as Kae is even beyond capability."

"You and that link! Transmit our regret when you have a chance."

Der'n and Lyi had their hands completely full, dodging crossfire, in full combat with the lead inquisitor and his handpicked minion Sha, if it was not for the crazy difference in styles and the crossfire they both had to defend against, this Dark Jedi would have killed him six times over. Lyi however was holding her own and controlling her foe expertly as Shanev snipers kept the stormtroopers pinned in the hanger.

Jahn crested the mountain ready to drop down to the battle. "Well, someone has to do it." he thought not liking the feeling of death that was Shanev. "Para sa iyo ang aking Asawa Ko" he said as he launched off the precipice the winds surrounding him as he fell.

The Crow and the Raven emerged from hyperspace above Shanev Malcomb barked "Start recording and get that video ready!"

"Sir! the Aggressor is still in atmo!"

"Great." Moaned Malcomb "Prepare the Starboard broadside and fire one round when the solution and aiming is ready." He said beginning to pace "Those damn things have crazy shields and damn heavy armor! I hope like hell the barrels last for another shot."

"THAT GANKING VIDEO BETTER BE GANKING READY!" he roared.

Shandra roared along taking hist on her shielding before she followed the ARC down below the ray shielding and she targeted and fired her missiles to take the emitters down.

Captain Per Diton was readying to drop her first bomb when the missiles from the amazing swoop winged attack craft shot underneath her outracing her to the shield generator controlling the dorsal of the Aggressor as shots from the large attack ship tried in vain to find purchase.

"We have GOT to get more of those!" she shouted to her wizzo who nodded in agreement head still down on his scope.

Jannma crested the ridge catching a glimpse of something she felt was Jahn falling down the mountain at a death defying rate. She rushed to her brother's aid.

Lyi Chinwe continued her death dance with the Kadiliman as they both felt the tide turning with the large swirl descending rapidly and another Force user coming up the hill.

"You have yet to have to face more than one of us before traitor, I have faced two of you before, they died."

"You have not beaten me yet."

"I will not have to worry about crossfire much longer." She replied confidently letting a blast go one way and a slug her opponent had to parry the other.

Ni'ko saw Jannma duck and dodge her way toward her brother and he let the Force empower him.

 _Toss your diskblade_

So Ni'ko launched his diskblade into the storm troopers and the blaster fire immediately reduced as bucket heads started falling.

Jahn fired his six retros on the EVA suit to slow him just enough to land with a shocking bang behind two crates behind the stormtrooper platoon behind the crates the Troopers fired from behind at Shanev and Zeison Sha.

Without crossfire Loran the high inquisitor literally disarmed Dar'n who fell back and roled without screaming in typical Yanab fashion which paused the inquisitor a moment as the gale Jahn had gathered in his descent blew everything and everyone else out of the hanger.

Captain Per Diton


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Clouds Align For Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 28: Wins and Losses**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Shanev**

 **BBA**

Captain Per Diton rolled on full throttle to begin her run and switched the shields main focus to the rear as she pelted over the Aggressor as the Intruder pulled alongside. Sharona and Per Diton waved before they resumed their scans on this pass over the Aggressor, this time a bit higher but still low on the ship to confound the gunners on board.

Two TIE fighters received emergency orders to intercept the "attacking flight" as the last 20 out of the hundred originally continued trying to bring Shay, Kae and their ten helpers down so the Aggressor could abort the landing and make for space.

Shandra was using the wide array interface and her cybernetics to keep a good handle on the battlespace and saw the two TIEs begin a strafing run at them. The enhanced interface showed her the probabilities and she fired off a burst message _Someone has to sacrifice might as well be someone like me for whom it means so much. End the Slavery we submit to, Jahn Boy_ to Starkey before skewing the wing guns and nosing up just slightly catching a TIE bolt dead in the head smashing the canopy but sparing Per Diton.

Starkey turned the Intruder to engage the two TIEs and drive them away as the ship attacked them with no canopy rattling their nerve, turning them away.

Captain Diton was concentrating on the command station and the engines. This particular ship had wrought so much misery on the people of Shanev. It guarded Zygerrian slavers who brought farm workers and laborers and had brought over 100,000 regular army troops with 25,000 storm troopers who in Shanev tradition had "fed the predators with predators". After the Sha who had arrived early, then the Diskblade Alliance and finally the Liger turned the tide. This was to end this and hopefully, the DBA would free the Twi'Leks of Ryloth who had suffered the most in the galaxy under slavery.

Her first bomb struck the command center solidly rocking the ARC and the Aggressor stopped its liftoff. She swooped toward the engines at the stern dropping her second bomb and disabling one main drive making the ship a sitting duck before she swooped away hugging the majestic trees toward the farms and the garrison the Liger crew left a smoking ruin two days ago.

Leron, held his place with the Force letting Dar'n be blown clear just as Jannma had circled around avoiding the flying bodies and now turned to face the man who wounded her brother.

"I am called the Liger and you are" She said with her hands behind her back, like a diskblade toting Sha would approaching a Jedi with hostile intent.

"Have you faced a real Sith before?" Leron asked using his lightsaber to mutilate Der'n's arms lying on the ground, just for effect and to savor any emotion from the Sha before him.

"I'm still waiting to face a real man." She looked around arrogantly "I thought Sparky might do but he had a fatal flaw in his training. I might have to look somewhere else, judging by your ability on my way up. In sparing I usually beat Dar in six seconds, you look like two." She taunted and his anger rose.

"Not a wise choice to make me angry." He replied.

Lyi Chinwe finished Pao off turning toward the Kadiliman and she turned toward Leron as Jahn trotted out toward her and was waved by to go check on Der'n by Lyi.

"Save your strength imp, we have an issue with your presence." Jannma said to him.

"Who is the bounty hunter?" Leron asked. Looking at Jahn as he went behind Lyi.

"Child of the Jedi" Jannma taunted "and to get to him you have to go through me."

Leron charged lightsaber swinging as Jannma raised her two and surprised him with the same swift move that ended her first opponent.

"Yes Lyi, the Bernal riposte works very well against their training, so Butterfly knives might be a best option but maybe something longer."

"I do not like to be in as close and elbow noses like you do but, we shall make sure we practice that as well as the "kai valley volley" for Mintran's heretics." Lyi grimaced "This is just the start."

"We need to be able to free your people." Jannma said solemnly "You have been here longer, but we both need to go down the hill and stop the Shanev from slaughtering survivors."

Malcomb turned to his gunnery officer "Fire one starboard broadside on the assault ship." The Raven fired and the turbolaser rain struck the Aggressor hard, and the secondary explosions shook the land for kilometers ending the battle of Shanev.

Malcomb turned in surprise to the videographer "Did we get that recorded?"

"Keyhole shot, looks good."

"Have maintenance check every gun and connection, we may have to fire again soon enough."

Jahn reached Der'n who recoiled at the way he looked like a bounty hunter and flipped up his face mask and took off his gauntletts.

"Jahn?" he said weakly to the return nod and Jahn went into rapture looking over his arms missing with two odd sized cauterized forearms bruise battered and bleeding. The bleeding stopped and pain eased as Jahn reached into his possibles bag for a bandage and salve.

Der'n somewhat of a healer as well asked the question. "Cybernetics."

"I have an in with someone who will not make you a slave to debt." Jahn said.

Per Diton helped her wizzo out of the craft sky high with tears of emotion flowing jumping and dancing where she landed. "We did it!" as she gathered him in a hug and his neck suddenly bent at an odd angle and his death rattle began, she wheeled reaching for a blaster when a diskblade swept off her head.

Akumi smiling at her fortune boarded the ARC fighter, checked that it had hyperdrive (this one did, that was how the DBA got it there) and did it have DBA codes (it did as well) she could use to get away. She climbed in not bothering with a flight suit as she was strong in the Force. She took a deep breath and fired the engines rising toward space with the wings folded. When she broke Atmo she saw TWO clone wars era star destroyers, heavily battle scarred and obviously just newly recommissioned.

She waited for the hail she was expecting and receiving none waited for the cheap computer the DBA installed for the ferry to calculate the jump to Kratovas. While she waited she wondered what how her intel would be received. Then the computer chimed after two minutes and she jumped out of system.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Clouds Align For Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 29: Gambling**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Shanev**

 **BBA**

The Shanev were upset they could not stake out the 20 captives left from the battle for the large cats of the world, but they respected their Liger and Jagord, the two Sha who had kept their society from destruction so far and honored their wishes.

Jahn's first move after tending to Dar'n was to go find Shay. The Zeltron Flying ace was just coming out of her battle meditation that allowed her to stand her ship on its tail nose or side and expected her young brother's arrival, after all the Force had shown her he would be there.

When he arrived she held up one finger to both Jahn and the ecstatic dancing Kae.

"I am not in the mood for that Kae, not now, not yet." And she exhaled a huge breath "How in the HELL do you do that Bra?"

Jahn shrugged his shoulders "You get used to it, over time, all the input."

"I do not want to become like you, not yet. This… is enough for me, probably forever." Then she turned to Kae who was stunned as her normally outgoing partner in crime was not only an ace but …. Subdued. "I know this is a shock, but I entered a larger world, he taught me not to fear it, but man! It is like sensory overload! No wonder you hide in your clothes all the time!" Jahn pulled off his glove and wiped a tear off Shay's cheek. The two siblings knew just what that really meant and Shay felt better.

"Kae, I need to take Shay somewhere, alone and do NOT!" he pointed to her excited perverted face while shaking his helmeted head "even think that! It is another family matter I need to show her."

"What should I tell the others"

"Tell them I am taking her to the copse, oh and begin cleaning intruder three. We will hold a funeral for Sharona." That at least took Kae down a notch. "Contact Ced, he needs to be here for that too."

Jahn climbed into intruder 2 for an easy flight around the mountain to the copse.

"Jahn."

"Yes?"

"Did he suffer?"

"Only for the past 10 years." Jahn sniffed "You will see."

"How?"

"One of our gifts, psychometry, I will guide this one, when you are ready I will teach you more and I will paint a regimen for you to take. I sense you do not want to be Sha or Jedi or really involved that way. If there is a way forward for you to be a clothing designer and pilot, I will find it. Because that is what this whole war will truly be about."

"Choice, I know and Thanks…. But Why?"

"We do for those we care for, what we can with what we have, so they can grow. Yanibar's rules.."

"Not mine!" she chuckled his refrain. "Kae is scared."

"You watch the tape of what you did from Starkey's POV, you will understand. Your creativity invented flight moves that simply would have killed anyone else, just from the g-forces. 100 pilots against you and you, in that craft, could have beaten them all by yourself." He sighed "I am glad we made the intruders so robust just for that reason, otherwise, you would have broken it apart." Then he began to land the craft. "We have arrived."

When the bird shut down, he removed his helmet before he helped a wobbly legged Shay out of the craft, both wore gloves as they needed more input like they needed a hole in the head, or at least until they could not avoid it. Silently they walked to the fallen tree and a few bodies the predators had not the nerve to scavenge yet. Jahn walked over to the trunk and lifted it away. Then the magazine bay opened and the destroyed Starkeys flew into it. Two lightsabers flew to his hand while Shay stood beside her brother.

"He chose to die like this?" and her sense of the macabre came out "Would it have been simpler to stuff a lightsaber up his ass?"

The peals of laughter at the image her words conjured had them releasing tons of negative energy, when they laughed themselves out they were in a tight hug.

Then Jahn took off the gloves and held out his hand touching the hand and lightsaber as they relived her lost brother's life in a few short seconds. They were both covered in beads of sweat when they rose.

"For that, he deserves a funeral." Shay began "But there is one nice thing about all this." And Jahn raised an eyebrow. "He left us one hell of an inheritance!" she laughed "And I know the key." She reached into his pocket for a data chip.

They strapped his and the other three bodies onto the ship.

"Where is Akumi?"

"Oh you had to bring that up! We will probably find out at our return, Malcomb better not drop the ball again."

After the funerals Jahn however stayed in seclusion with Dar'n and the Sha in Puffy after he loaded his canopy less intruder into Puffy. He held the sending funeral in his armor for Sharona and the lost, and he took her unburned parts with him onboard for a reason no one else could get out of him. He still was somewhat reclusive even after being declared a "Hero" by Major Jai'Don after he found out WHO (but not given a name just "he did") set the battle plan opting for the anonymity of the EVA battle armor he wore.

Above Shanev a prepared Malcomb stood awaiting the arrival that evening of the star destroyer Punishment. As expected when it entered a system with a pair of Star Destroyers with shields up it was cautious.

"This is Captain Piet commander of the imperial star destroyer Punishment, to whom am I speaking"

"This is Captain Malcomb Bax, of the Kalat Alliance Raven."

"Stand down and submit to boarding, you are in Imperial space with a warship however… damaged."

Malcomb screwed up his face in a "like really?" look before responding. "I have no desire to thump a third star destroyer in as many days." He turned away cutting audio looking like he gave orders and the Crow maneuvered to bracket the Punishment and the guns slewed to battle stations. "Look, Captain to Captain right? I obviously have SOMETHING that gives me an advantage, battle-scarred or not. It is not my or the Diskblade Alliance's idea to go to open war." He cleared his throat "Since you core folk obviously HAVE open war a little closer to home." He let that sink in.

"What do you propose" Captain Piet asked acutely aware of the recent troubles in the galaxy.

"Captain to Captain, we live in, were part of and maintain our own space. What you do out there if it does not effect us, does not interest us. But make no further mistake like the last four warships demanding our surrender. Flying to a place and saying "we own this now" because you have a bigger gun does not endear, inspire loyalty and quite frankly pisses us off."

"What do you suggest I tell the Emperor?" Piet asked nervously.

"Leave, don't cause trouble and we will not invade your space either. But we will send you about, how many is it now? Three hundred one Zygerrian heads. Just a reminder of how much we despise slavery and repression."

"Anything else?"

"I think that will do it as your scans and these videos… sanitized a bit and poor quality recordings show we mean what we say."

"Very well, I would like to exchange prisoners."

"Good good, do you have any?"

"I was expecting YOU to have some."

"Fair enough but its not really an exchange when I am the only one giving."

"May we please have our forces back."

"Ok, in the interest of peace, I have 20 who did not fight to the death, almost all pilots, one is a Sergeant Major. I will send a Freighter, a YV-666 to you with them."

"Very well I will clear a dock." Piet started to wave something.

"You will send a shuttle and they dock between us where we can both keep our itchy trigger fingers on each other."

"Interesting tactic, why"

"I have a daughter and a son, Gitrazin born, you know the story, mustered out post war, bit of a gambling problem, its all there in my file. I went to Gitrazin to avoid war and got married." He then waved his arms up "And then you brought war to me! What in the hells were you thinking? I have never lost a battle even outmatched!" he showed he was angry "So take your bloody 115,000 loses and be damn glad Coruscant or Kuat are not smoldering! We wish to be left in peace to our own devices."

"I will deliver your message to the Emperor."

"I will deliver your actions here, turn to channel 618425, that is Correscant News Network." he showed him some slicers had already broad waved the spliced together show into the core holo net with a wave. "You piss me off and I will show the rape of Gitrazin women for fun BY YOUR SAILORS my daughter showed me."

"Dreadfully sorry about that, how is it OUR fault?"

"Your military did not bring the turds to justice, executed a doctor, and shot the complaining witness in the street as she was un armed, MY WIFE!" at that Captain Piet blanched.

"You will let us go"

"And deliver our message as 618425 seems to be experiencing "technical difficulty" right now."

"Very well, I should expect the prisoners in?"

"Two hours. The Shanev still want to stake em for the Ligers. They get feisty about that sort of thing. Kill their people and they for some reason want to watch you get eaten by felines. We will get them as soon as we can, hopefully whole and unchewed. You can thank the Sha if the process is hurried, they would rather go back to making medicine and making more food and safe water is available." Malcomb cut transmission on Piet's shocked face.

Two hours…. Soon to be a half hour to stave off further investigation.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Clouds Align For Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 30: What's Sown**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Shanev**

 **1.1BBA**

"The real way of the warrior is based on compassion, wisdom, fearlessness and a love of the natural." Jahn taught to the gathered Sha and Shanev. "This is why we need these people, to not return them with this lesson will instead bring more of them in retaliation."

"But we will have you to help defend us!" the tribal Elder shouted pumping his spear in the air whipping the Shanev throng to a frenzy.

"I do not see that happening." Jahn stated so flatly the crowd was stunned to silence, letting the power of the words sweep the assembled.

"You would leave us to be slaughtered?" the stunned crowd murmured.

"Your choice now before you is peace or endless war, I will not invest in your glory of war. I will invest in your peaceful isolation. Its your choice, I cannot make it for you just as I cannot make choices for my brethren. I have another choice before me, one I will make soon." Jahn stepped through a berm of thorny vines that had parted to allow his passage and surrounded the captives, to stand among them. "So in this let me do as I may." Jannma "Liger" Bernal, Lyi "Japord" Chinwe and Ni'ko "Wolf Bear" Shan all joined him as they took out knives to begin cutting fetters once they chose.

"Who are you? What is the name of the faceless warrior who wishes no war."

"I am the Zeison Sha Misu." Jahn said with granite in his resonate armored voice.

" _Take them away and yourself as well."_ The Shanev leader said waving a hand in dismissal not even bothering with the basic tongue.

" _I will go with him."_ Jannma, their greatest hero, stated in her clear as a bell voice, in Shaneva, their language.

" _AS DO WE!"_ Dar'n and the rest of the Sha stated shocking the crowd.

The crowd, stunned murmured before and admitted defeat. The Elder held up his hand "Without the Sha, we would have lost long ago. We know not why no Sha are born among us, only that it is so. We are sorry you do not respect our values, grateful for your assistance, and we will honor your memory and ponder your words as we allow you to take the blood debtors away."

" _Thank you for your wisdom elder scholar. I may return at a later date if allowed by the Force."_ Jahn said in their language before opening up the brambles in a path toward Puffy with a casual wave of his hand.

Once onboard the Ranger crew fettered the prisoners a bit differently.

"Has anything changed?" Jannma whispered to Jahn.

"Akumi has not reached Sha Kalan yet so no. Yet we have so little time asawa ko." Jahn said looking around. "I think the three heroes, the Rangers, and I will stand honor guard for the exchange."

"That is a risk." Lyi Chinwe said.

"If the imps try anything, we take their shuttle then their ship." Jahn said flatly. "They will find out what false negotiation buys and Zeison Sha are capable of."

"Rebellious scum!" the Sargent Major spat listening in to the last discussion. "You have no right!..."

"Which is why" Jahn cut him off "You have us opposing you. You take by strength, you arbitrarily assume everyone else has no rights. Clones like you should relate Tachy." Jahn said evenly as his face twisted. "Your old buddy Rex would agree." "Tachy" had a look of extreme confusion after that name dropped. Jahn had been amazed at how close Tachy resembled an older version of him.

"Jedi scum!" Tachy spat which brought laughter from the Sha.

"Many of us Sha have voiced just that, like you just did." Lyi chuckled to their shock.

While this went on Ni'ko looked at "the exotic beauty" Carrera, a ranger that had caught his eye as she walked up grabbing a chicken leg before resuming her walk of the battlefield looking for her brothers from Carida, one a storm trooper, the other a slave brought in to farm. She made sure they received proper pyres daring all Shanev to shoot her down if they could. Ni'ko stood by her to ensure her threat was not called after watching her. Jannma was…. An ideal, Zeison Sha perfection… this woman moved him like no other, almost like she was perfect for him.

Lt. Horn, onboard a shuttle with five storm troopers EVA ready to board the larger YV stood in wait to capture the rebels and get their people back before they shot down the two ancient star destroyers.

Malcomb checked the secure data link he had with the Crow, operational, more than one shot showed for all her guns as well. The Raven's turbolasers were also in a better state of readiness.

"Go Jahn Go." Was his silent wish.

Jahn who while fully armored kept his external tells in check. He just stood with a blaster rifle at his side (the DBA had salvaged ALL blaster weapons and grenades as the Shanev saw the "burners" as "unclean") looking like a bounty hunter should. The prisoners were fitted with a special self contained breath mask activated when the external filter got clogged.

"We are sorry your cohorts may not have this protection, but you see" Lyi Chinwe lectured them "they may have some strange idea about picking a fight. Misu will lead you across the gantry. And if your pilots respond well, you will be flying home safe with no incident. If Captain Piet has issues, you all die." She looked them over "Questions?" she saw just stunned looks "Good!"

"Daisy cutter is ready!" Called Ni'ko.

"Trigger set?" Jannma asked.

"Yes Liger."

"Oh and that big bomb is going with you to ensure you leave." Lyi Chinwe said with finality.

They hooked the chain of prisoners, all wearing the masks and blindfolded, to the medium grade repulsor pallet jack handle and when the gantry was set sealed and ready, he led them out to the shuttle.

When he arrived at the shuttle, to the pointed weapons of the special ops storm troopers there Jahn gave a "no no" gesture with one hand and a tap tap gesture with the other pointing out the UHE symbol on the crate.

Lt. Horn gestured for him to get out of the way.

Jahn pointed to the keyhole lens and mic on the crate before jerking his thumb at keyhole lenses on all the prisoners before shrugging.

He led the prisoners onboard which cramped the space in the shuttle thanks to the "daisy cutter" then showed his fingers walking down the gantry, and the fast fingers…. He then showed a bounty hunter ID for someone called "Deathstalker" before giving an ok gesture.

Halfway down the gantry though someone ungagged a prisoner who yelled "TRAP!"

And Jahn's famous glue charges fired coating and sealing the compartment before the gantry was disconnected and retracted as a burst transmission was sent to the Raven. He calmly used the eva suit to re-enter "Puffy" as Malcomb hailed Peit.

"Captain Bax goo.." Peit started before Malcomb cut him off.

"I have an important communique for you idiot! First you tried to cross the Sha, hell even a blind bantha knows better than that in this arm of space! Second, they glued the gank out of that shuttle, Fourth and most important you forgot to watch the space junk you are floating in. which is why I moved away from that exact area."

"And that concerns me…. How?"

"You are in the middle of a UHE mine field that just went active. Which is what that LT to your left is GOING TO TELL YOU."

Malcomb waited for the comfirmation their dummy mines would show up. "You now have three minutes to leave the area or… another imp SD bites it."

"I am sure…"

"Oh and that shuttle? One on there too, so you can take what intel those crewmen give you or die. I suggest you leave as we negotiated for only when it is out of the Kalat Nebula will the mined be dormant."

"We will be back." Captain Peit said with restrained rage.

"Aw hell, you may be back LATER, but NN is reporting another shipyard and a garrison on Bannister so…. I think we will be a much LOWER priority for some time way out here at the END OF NOWHERE and by the time your empire gets to us, well, odds are our ships will be a bit nicer, pilots more plentiful and STILL have the Sha. BAX OUT."

"Everything ready?" Malcomb said with nerves showing.

"Still green to fire."

Then the imperial SD jumped out on a Gitrazin course.

Two hours later the word came they jumped the Gitrazin gap to Smuggler's run causing a dance on the bridge. A scroll came across his tactical data board they "supposedly controlled".

 _Damn Bax! I woulda thought you'd realize by now I do not leave my investments in trouble! J-Boy_

"Captain, who wrote that?"

"Some smart ass kid that the Sha call Misu. Should be called many other things." He turned to the droids "Well? go get the damn salvage on Shanev and out there! We have a whole bunch of crap to piece together at Garage 8. Lets Go Lets Go Lets Git Er Dun!" he finished clapping his hands urgently. His eyes looked at a list of gambling halls in the Kalat Arm…. Or what looked to be a blank page to him Jahn had sent him. "Its my choice and my mind trick" he smiled. "I just hope I never have to SHOOT at one." and the thought brought him mirth, "Out of sight, out of mind he repeated."

 _Thus ends Act 3 of "the Sha Chronicles: Book 1: Its Immaterial" Post comments if you desire._

 _Act one gives a picture of Yanab life sans the Twi'Lek settlements (which ARE there and only Twi'Lek Sha were hidden in Sha Gralan) and the Fall of Sha Kalan._

 _Act two fleshes the political structure, doing more staging, fleshing family out more,_

 _Act three is decision time and the calm before the war … ends._

 _Then the tide turns to the Ripples in the Wake, Book 2 of Its Immaterial_

 _The First Act is "The Search for the Weapon"_

 _There may be more acts to come, after all this is space opera._

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

Zeison Sha Code…

Yanibar's Rules

Upang Ashla palanging maging tapat (To Ashla {good [the light side of the Force]}, always be faithful)

Hunt those that forget rule one

Forgive those that re-remember it

Dark side does not strengthen, it is cancerous, weakening survival. Thus it has no place in the winds.

There is No Such Thing as Coincidence

Do Not Waste Good

Encourage Good's Growth

Encourage Self Actualization

But do not Encourage Dependence

The biggest obstacle to learning something new is the belief that you already know it.

Seek Places For All to Contribute

Be Self Sufficient

Always Work as a Team

Do Not Waste Resources

Never Take Anything for Granted

Always Look to See

Always Be Prepared

Always Have a Food, Drink, a Rope and a Knife

Te Amo Asawa Ko


End file.
